


Editing Service

by PassionatelySmashinEveryExpectation



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionatelySmashinEveryExpectation/pseuds/PassionatelySmashinEveryExpectation





	Editing Service

Hey everyone! 

Just so you know... Contrary to what my profile says, I have been using the Archive longer; just on different accounts.

Anyway, just wanted to put this out there: I am offering my services as an editor. If you sorta want me to edit your fanfic but don't know how good/bad I am, feel free to send a comment my way with some grammar questions!

Have a good day!


End file.
